Tardes de Lluvia
by Noh-chan
Summary: Una Lyra movida por la curiosidad de un nuevo rumor va al Monte Plateado, pero la lluvia le impide continuar su camino. Qué casualidad que Silver estuviera ahí por un motivo similar. [SoulSilverShipping]


**Vale, lo primero: Esto llevaba escrito muchos años, literalmente. Lo cambié bastante porque había cosas ilógicas y lo reescribí.**

 **Es cortito y Silver muestra un lado que poco tiene que ver con él, pero que también creo que tenga, un Silver que busca algo de cariño.**

 **A pesar de ser una de mis ships favoritas no había colgado ningún fic sobre ellos aún, aunque junto con este escribí otro que tal vez reescriba también.**

 **¡Disfrutadlo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TARDE DE LLUVIA**

Llovía demasiado, odiaba la lluvia, era deprimente, además era pleno invierno y hacía un frío horrible, y más donde estaba la joven, en una parte alta del Monte Plateado. Tan pronto había escuchado los rumores que hablaban de un misterioso y solitario joven merodeando la cima había decidido que subiría para ver si era verdad lo que decía la gente, tenía curiosidad.

Y esa curiosidad le había llevado a la situación actual. Sabía que haría frío, pero aun así estaba congelada y mojada por la lluvia. Ahora se arrepentía de haber salido de su cálida casa esa mañana para ir a una montaña hostil y fría.

Michi se removió al lado de su entrenadora incómodo, el gran Thyplosion de la chica también odiaba la lluvia, pero aunque estaba molesto por la humedad de la cueva no podía culpar a Lyra porque él había sido el primero en animarla a ir a la aventura esa mañana.

-Qué frío… -Se escuchó una entrecortada voz amortiguada por la lluvia y Michi encendió el fuego de sus hombros para darle calor a su congelada entrenadora-.

-Gracias. –La chica le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida al Pokémon y le dio un Poké-cubo que sabía que le gustaría-.

Había aprendido a hacerlos en Hoenn con la ayuda de May, una amiga que había hecho los primeros días de su viaje de vacaciones a la región.

Cuando parecía que ya llevaban horas allí quietos escuchando como se inundaba el mundo Lyra empezó a notar que el calorcito a su lado iba apagándose junto con Michi, que se estaba quedando dormido. La joven decidió que sería mejor dejar dormir a Thyplosion por si necesitaba su ayuda más adelante y porque él había estado fuera con ella pasando frío todo el rato y al menos en su Pokéball estaría más a gusto sin la humedad que impregnaba la cueva.

La chica encendió su PokéGear para que iluminase la cueva, se soltó el pelo para que no estuviera tan empapado y suspiró cuando vio que todas sus mantas estaban mojadas en la bolsa. La lluvia la había pillado desprevenida mientras subía por el camino que había justo fuera de la montaña y había echado a perder sus provisiones y su bolsa.

Fue notando como los dedos se resistían a hacerle caso y ya algo preocupada se hizo una bola con los puños en el pecho, intentando aplacar el frío.

En cuanto amainase un poco sacaría a su Altaria y le pediría que le llevase al Centro Pokémon que había justo en el pie de la montaña. Ya le daba igual ese estúpido rumor, en esos momentos solo quería darse una ducha calentita y dormir en una cama con al menos tres mantas bien gruesas.

Un ruidito resonó por la cueva y la chica miró hacia la fuente del sonido, justo en la entrada, pero no vio nada entre la espesa capa de lluvia y la oscuridad del atardecer.

Pensando que sería su imaginación se fue quedando dormida hasta que una sombra se aproximó a ella y la zarandeó con no mucha delicadeza.

-Eh, ¡Eh tu! –Un repentino calor recorrió los brazos de la chica por donde estaba siendo agarrada-.

Los ojos de Lyra se abrieron pesadamente para encontrarse con los ojos plateados de Silver y ésta medio dormida no pareció sorprenderse de la repentina aparición de su rival.

-¿Silver? ¿Estoy soñando? –Un nuevo zarandeo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo a la chica-.

-¿Tu eres tonta o que te pasa? No puedes dormir con el frío que hace aquí, estúpida. –Silver tiró de la chica y la puso de pie en contra de su voluntad- Levanta.

-Anda, pero si eres tú de verdad. –Lyra pareció despertar del todo y miró al joven que la sostenía del brazo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti. Desapareciste hace un par de meses y cuando te vuelvo a ver estás medio helada en una cueva apartada de todo. Si no llego a aparecer… -El pelirrojo frunció el ceño-.

Y ella sabía que tenía razón, además también sabía que le debía una disculpa. Se había ido de vacaciones con su madre y no había podido despedirse ni de él ni de Ethan, ya que su madre le había preparado el viaje como una sorpresa y hasta el mismo día que se iban no lo había sabido.

Pero ahora Lyra estaba demasiado cansada para eso, solo quería descansar y Silver pareció darse cuenta, así que dejó el tema de lado.

-Tienes los labios morados. –Silver bajó sus manos hacia las de la chica y frunció el ceño de nuevo-.

Llevó las manos femeninas cerca de su rostro e intentó en vano calentarlas con su aliento.

La chica se dejaba hacer, se sentía exhausta y le gustaba mirar cómo Silver la ayudaba. Eran pocas las veces en las que el chico mostraba su parte amable.

Con un casqueó de lengua Silver sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos y la llevó junto a él, sentándose y sentándola encima de sus piernas.

El calor se posó en la cara de Lyra y agradeció el hecho de que no pudiera ponerse más roja, su violento sonrojo se camuflaba por el rojo marcado por el frío.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –Las manos femeninas no sabían dónde posarse, la chica estaba muy nerviosa-.

Y es que hacía bastante que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Silver y cualquier cercanía le ponía así.

-Intento hacernos entrar en calor, tonta. –Las manos frías de Lyra fueron llevadas al pecho del chico en un intento de devolverle su calor normal-.

Cuando la chica sintió los brazos del joven estrecharla contra él y acercándola más no pudo reprimir un suspiro de sorpresa. También sintió que a pesar de la seriedad del pelirrojo su corazón latía desbocado.

Como el de ella.

Se quedaron un rato así, abrazados dándose el calor uno al otro con suaves caricias de vez en cuando. Lyra estaba viendo un lado mucho más escondido de Silver, uno que no sabía que tenía. Estaba siendo cariñoso con ella, las lentas pero insistentes caricias en su espalda le decían eso.

Y pensó en si él de pequeño fue un niño como los demás, sintiendo el amor de sus padres y amigos o si tuvo que crecer de manera totalmente distinta al ser hijo de quién era.

Eso llenó de compasión el enamorado corazón de Lyra y apoyó su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Silver.

-¿Estás mejor? –El suave susurro resonó por la cueva y Lyra simplemente asintió-.

Se dejaron llevar por el calor del otro hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de que había dejado de llover.

Cuando fue a girar su rostro hacia Silver para decirle que debían irse al Centro Pokémon antes de que volviese a llover notó como él se giraba hacia ella al notarla moverse y sintió como sus labios se rozaban por accidente.

Lyra se apartó un poco del chico sobresaltada, con una mano sobre sus labios y notó como se sonrojaba de nuevo apartando la vista de Silver.

Cuando le volvió a mirar se dio cuenta de que él seguía abrazándola por la cintura y estaba si no más, igual de rojo que su cabello.

Se miraron a los ojos y vieron el corazón del otro.

Tímidamente Lyra decidió acercarse a él y besó tierna y castamente los labios de Silver.

Mentalmente se decía a sí misma que si la rechazaba al menos no habría sido en vano, los labios de Silver eran inesperadamente suaves y Lyra era más que feliz con haber podido estar así con él aunque fuera una vez.

Pero cuando ella se iba a apartar escuchó un gruñido por parte de Silver y la atrajó a ella para besarla de nuevo.

Era un beso suave al principio, tímido, pero poco a poco Silver empezó a tomar el control y la besaba con más ferocidad, acariciando la lengua de la chica con la suya y paseando sus manos por la espalda femenina.

Lyra no entendía nada, Silver, el chico duro que siempre se quejaba de que era muy pegajosa le estaba besando como si no hubiera fin.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron abrazados mirándose a los ojos, intentando retomar su respiración normal. Lyra notó un deje de deseo en los ojos del chico, pero este apartó la mirada.

-Deberíamos volver al Centro Pokémon, puede volver a llover en cualquier momento. –Esas palabras tan lógicas sacaron de su ensueño a Lyra, que parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir y levantarse lentamente-.

Cogió su mochila y se abrazó a sí misma por el repentino frío.

Mientras Silver se levantaba y sacaba a su Pidgeot de la Pokéball se preguntó qué había sido eso. El comportamiento de Silver había sido algo raro y ese beso… ¿significaba que estaba enamorado de ella, o al menos le gustaba?

Habían actuado como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras el Pokémon volador los llevaba al Centro Pokémon.

Lyra no estaba muy atenta cuando fueron atendidos por una enfermera Joy. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte, además de que empezaba a notar que la adrenalina del momento abandonaba su cuerpo para dejar paso al cansancio y al sueño, así que Silver fue quién habló.

-¿Quedan habitaciones libres? –Joy miró en su ordenador durante unos segundos y luego miró a los jóvenes con una sonrisa-.

-Solo quedan un par, pero son dobles.

-… De acuerdo, una de esas misma. –Respondió Silver-.

El chico cogió las llaves que le tendía Joy y se encaminó hacia su habitación, arrastrando tras de sí a una medio dormida Lyra.

Ella solo se dio cuenta de qué pasaba cuando vio cómo Silver entraba en el mismo cuarto que ella.

-¿Qué…?

-Métete en la ducha y luego a dormir. –Silver abrió su mochila, que por suerte había conseguido salvar de empaparse y sacó un par de mudas-.

La chica notó que algo le golpeaba la cara cuando se giró a replicarle y cogió la ropa que le había tirado el pelirrojo.

-Ponte esto para hasta que se seque tu ropa.

De un empujón Lyra se vio arrastrada hasta el baño y Silver le cerró la puerta.

La chica se quedó unos segundos mirando la blanca puerta del baño hasta que suspiró y miró la ropa que tenía en sus manos. Una camiseta negra de manga larga y unos pantalones negros largos que parecían ser bastante cómodos. Típica ropa de Silver. Lyra sonrió sin acabarse de creer que se besaran y dejó la ropa en el lavamanos mientras se duchaba.

Cuando salió vio a Silver estirado en medio de la cama boca arriba con las manos apoyadas en la nuca.

-Por fin, no creo que pudieras ser más lenta.

La chica solo gruñó en respuesta, sin ganas para una réplica más elaborada y se tiró en plancha en la cama cuando el pelirrojo hubo entrado en la ducha.

De lo que no se dio cuenta Lyra fue de la mirada de reojo que le dedicó Silver al pasar por su lado.

Le gustaba cómo le quedaba su ropa y nunca se hubiera imaginado que la vería con ella alguna vez.

La verdad es que el chico estaba contento de la situación que se le había presentado ante él cuando encontró a la muchacha muerta de frío y sola en su camino a la cima del Monte Plateado, donde se rumoreaba que se hallaba el entrenador más fuerte de todos los tiempos.

No tardó mucho pero cuando salió Lyra ya estaba dormida, sin tapar y ocupando todo por estar estirada en diagonal en la cama.

Como pudo intentó moverla para poder meterla en la cama y taparla bien pero era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que estaba encima de las mantas y a peso muerto.

Pero al final pudo meterla y ponerla en una mitad de la cama.

Se estiró a su lado pero un poco alejado de ella, una cosa era abrazarla en un momento de debilidad pero con los dos despiertos y conscientes y otra cosa muy diferente era aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía.

Cuando Silver se tapó y apagó la luz miró la hora en su PokéGear y se sorprendió al ver que aun eran las diez de la noche.

Pero aun así él también se durmió en nada.

Cuando despertó Lyra eran aun las cuatro de la mañana y al girarse para acomodarse mejor se vio cara a cara con un dormido Silver.

Se sonrojó hasta la raíz pero sonrió al recordar el día anterior.

No supo decir en qué momento Silver había abierto los ojos, pero cuando se dio cuenta reprimió un grito.

-¿Qué haces despierta? Duérmete. –Silver se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y Lyra medio dormida sin pensar en qué hacía abrazó al chico dejando su mano en su pecho, cerca de su corazón-.

Antes de dormirse de nuevo notó la mano del pelirrojo sobre la suya.

-Te quiero Silver… -Lyra susurró antes de dormirse de nuevo abrazada al chico-.

-Y yo a ti… -Se giró enternecido para abrazar a la chica y ésta se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro-.


End file.
